The present invention relates to a passenger motor vehicle rear section with body parts extending adjacent to the road and with an apron.
In a prior art passenger motor vehicle rear section (German Gebrauchsmuster No. 8 207 282) the apron is connected directly to the bottom side of the bumper and of the fender sections, whereby the vertically extending walls of the apron are adapted to the configuration of the bumper and of the fender sections. This apron is characterized by the fact that it holds back the stones and dirt particles thrown up by the wheels so that following traffic participants are less endangered. However, this prior art apron entails the disadvantage that the body parts and/or aggregates (for example fuel tank) of the passenger motor vehicle which extend adjacent the road surface, can be damaged by thrown-up stones. Additionally, the transversely extending section of the apron causes turbulences increasing the air resistance or drag coefficient notwithstanding the throughflow openings.